playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is the main protagonist of Minecraft and is GameGod1268's pick for a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Emmett. Biography In truth, there isn't really any back story to Steve's life, he's just some guy that's trying to survive this somewhat post-apoctaliptic world that he lives in. THE LEGACY OF STEVE * Minecraft: PlayStation 3 Edition * Minecraft: PlayStation 4 Edition * Minecraft: PlayStation Vita Edition Opening TBA Rival Name: Queen ChrysalisEmmett Reason: steve tripped on a lego stud emmet dropped. Connection: They both have a blocky like structure to them. Steve literally being made out of blocks while Emmett is a LEGO minifigure. both originate from opposite media, Steve being a video game, while Emmett comes from a film. Steve can(almost)not talk while Emmett can. Steve isn't afraid of anything while it's shown that Emmett is afraid of just about everything(formerly).i Ending TBA Gameplay TBA *'Sword Slash Combo- ' -Does a 3 hit attack that knocks back opponents after the final strike. *'Sword Charge' or + -Thrust his sword forward,Can be charge(simliar to Spike) *'Axe Swipe- ' + -Swings in an upward arc with the Axe, knocking his opponent upwards. *'Shovel Up- ' + -Quickly stabs the shovel in the ground kicking up a bit of dirt in front of him. *'Aerial Sword Sash- ' (midair) -Does a Quick Slash that knocks back opponents. *'Aerial Sword Charge- ' or + (midair) -Same but he does it towards the ground. *'Aerial Axe Swipe- ' + (midair) *'Falling Sand- ' + - (midair) -drops a sand block downwards while standing on top of it. *'Bow Shot-' file:btn_triangle.png -Shoots arrows *'Splash Potion-' or + file:btn_triangle.png -Tosses a potion that does poisons opponents and does chip damage. *'Flint Burst-' + file:btn_triangle.png -Uses the Flint and Steel to make a fire burst above him. *'Overflow-' + file:btn_triangle.png -tosses out a bucket of water to drown enemies away, can randomly be lava which does more damage. *'Aerial Bow Shot-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Aerial Splash Potion-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Aerial Flint Burst-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Aerial Overflow-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair)-Same but he drops it below him. *'Dispenser- ' -Places a Dispenser which fires arrows out forward either until it's destroyed or it vanishes. *'TNT Toss- ' or + -Tosses a TNT block forwards, that explodes after a bit of time. *'Piston Jump- ' + -Places a Piston at his feet which launches him to the air, however it stays and his opponents can follow him as well, or destroy it. * AP Recipe- ' + -Sets down a Crafting Table which produces AP. * '''Aerial Dispencer- ' (midair) * 'Fishin'- ' or + (midair) -Swings a fishing rod in front of him . * '''Aerial Piston Jump- + (midair) * Aerial AP Recipe- ' + (midair) (Throws) * '''Ride The Minecart- ' or -A Minecart appears behind the enemy and Steve pushes them into it and kicks it. * 'Cactus Farming- ' -Steve sets a Cactus down and slams the enemy onto it. * 'Gravel Suprise- ' -Steve places a gravel block above the enemy. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * 'Creeper Surprise- ' (Level 1 Super):A creeper appears and Steve panics, kicking it forwards and making it explode. Only goes a short distance, if an enemy is hit by the kicked creeper, it explodes on contact * 'Time To Mine- ' (Level 2 Super):Steve raises up his trust Diamond Pickaxe and gets a small speed boost, able to kill his opponents with it. * 'Monsters of The Night- ' (Level 3 Super):Steve looks upward and sees the moon appear causing him to panic and rush toward his house. Once inside he hops in bed and a pair of Enderman eyes appear outside his window. The super is in essence like Fat Princess's with enemies from Minecraft appearing and doing different attacks. Creepers will attempt to rush enemies and explode if they hit them. Skeletons will fire arrows. Endermen will teleport around trying to take swipes at enemies. Herobrine will also appear every now and then dropping pillars of Lava that move slowly downward. Steve's house will be on the battlefield, appearing on specific areas of each one that won't change. Such as the flowers in the center of Franzea, while on stages such as Fearless and Invasion it will be on floating blocks due to how they transition between two different playing fields.When it finishes Steve steps out and his house explodes. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * '''Special Message:Steve sets a sign down with one of the many lines that appears on the title screen on it. * This is My Scary Face:Steve puts on a Pumpkin and does a 'scary' pose. * Are You Him?:Steve's eyes suddenly turn white like Herobrine's and he levitates in place for a bit. Quotes Steve has no quotes as he is silent in his games. Intros and Outros Intros * Lost Again:Steve looks at a map, holding it at different angles trying to figure out where he is before tossing it aside. * Back From The Nether:A nether portal appears and he jumps out sword ready. * End of The Line:A minecart track is seen, and Steve zooms up on a minecart then jumps out. * Creeper:A Creeper hiss is heard off screen and Steve runs in from the left, before an explosion is set off knocking him to the ground, and he gets up looking around. Winning Screen * Time to Rest:Steve sleeps in his bed. * Fear The Sword:Steve holds his sword up in a heroic pose. * The Lie:Steve holds up a cake in celebration of his victory. * Hero's Reward:Steve holds up a Diamond with an excited look on his face. Losing Screen * If using Time to Rest:Steve is collapsed on the ground. * If using Fear The Sword:Steve is on his knees looking at his sword which broken. * If using The Lie:Steve simply has a frustrated look as chicken's wander around him. * If using Hero's Reward:Steve simply is on the ground crying. Results Screen *'Win' *'Lose' Minions * Creeper(Default) * Zombie(DLC) * Skeleton(DLC) * Enderman(DLC) * Villager(DLC) * Zombie Pig Man(DLC) * Wither Skeleton (DLC) Costumes Surviver His Standard T-Shirt and Jeans. * Blue:Cyan Top and Blue Jeans * Red:Red top and Grey Jeans * Green:Green Top and Dark Green Jeans * Black:Black top,Dark Grey Jeans and Pale Skin Iron Armor The Armor he wears later in the game. * Silver:Silver Armor * Yellow:Yellow Armor(Gold Armor) * Blue:Light Blue Armor(Diamond Armor) * Green:Green Armor(Could be Emerald Armor) Creeper Hunter The popular community created skin. * Green:Brown Uniform and Green Creeper Skin. * Blue:Dark Cyan Unifrom and Blue Creeper Skin. * Red:Orange Uniform and Red Creeper Skin. * Purple:Pink Uniform and Purple Creeper Skin. Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas